Betrayal
by Kyon-kun Choreboy of the World
Summary: Written because of a request. A tale of Betrayal among friends. Technically Blaine?


A/N Okay, so I made my status on Google Talk, "First person to see this gets one free wish." The wish the person made was an angsty Klaine fic. And so, I am delivering. Hopefully this isn't too disturbing for you to read. They wanted it to be:

Angsty

And to have 2000 Words minimum

Before me stood a nearly dead Kurt. What had I just done? Did I just kill my best friend? No, he was more than that to me. I loved him, and I had just murdered him. The grotesque thing before me barely resembled the cute and innocent boy I once loved. Staring at his body, I felt a trickle of tears go down my face. I felt the cool, metallic axe in my hand fall to the ground. My legs were trembling. I didn't feel sturdy, and eventually fell to my knees. I must be some sort of monster. I hear no noise now. I was alone in the silence, until I finally realized I couldn't stay here longer. I loved him, and would continue to love him until the end of time. How did this all happen? How did I end up killing him? And out of love of all things? How...? Tears continued to flow down my face, as I sat back down onto the wooden floorboards. There's no hope for me anymore. There's no point in fighting it anymore. There's nothing else left for me in this world. I'm done being a victim, though. I don't want anyone else to have to do what I did. To be forced into killing friends out of fear or paranoia. No matter what, however, this couldn't be justified. Even if I did believe that Kurt wanted to kill me, this was not alright. There is no way to distinguish this from a cold-blooded murder, because there is no difference. Be it because of love or hatred, a murder is a murder. Please, Kurt, forgive me... I stand back up, and pick up the axe. I only have to swing, one more time, to be free. To be released. To stop the pain. That's all I want now. For the pain to go away. But I know, for as long as I continue to live, the pain won't go away. I take the axe, and begin to raise it upwards, preparing for the final blow.

"Good-bye..." I say quietly as tears engulf me once, again.

And with those final words, I swung downwards onto the body of the man I loved.

I lied in my bed, peacefully sleeping, calmly relaxing...

"Blaine!" I heard Wes scream.

I jump around in my bed, shocked and scared like hell.

"Gah, what the hell, man?" I respond, startled.

"Just wanted to wake you up! Your _boyfriend_ is waiting for you outside the dorm."

My face turns red, as I look away and respond, "Come on, we're not like that, and you know it."

"Alright, alright... If you insist," David answers for Wes.

I crawled out of bed and got dressed. Looking at the time, there wasn't time for breakfast. I had 15 minutes to get to class. I walked outside of the dorm, and said good morning to Kurt.

"Morning, Kurt. How long have you been waiting for me, here?"

"Not long..." He responded as his face began to turn red.

"Are you sure? David and Wes said..."

His face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree. Kurt flustered out of embarrassment, probably thinking that I believed he had been waiting there for me all morning.

"Don't worry about it," I tell him confidently as I pat him on the back. Kurt calms down and begins to walk with me to class.

Class was boring, as usual. Afterwards, David and Wes wanted to talk to me about something. I walked with them, and they eventually led me to a shed.

"What's in the shed, guys?"

"Did you notice that as John transferred out, Kurt transferred in?" David questioned me.

Now that he mentioned it, that is a little weird... Wes wasted no time, and quickly opened the shed. I looked at what was inside, and I saw a grotesque figure that appeared to belong to someone I knew. I felt panicked. I crouched down and felt the dirt on my left hand. With my left hand, I reach for the man's blazer, and find a bloodied wallet. Inside of the wallet was an ID card. John's ID card...

I felt extreme amounts of fear. Why did people say John "transferred out" when he clearly was murdered? I was new to Dalton and came here at the start of the year, and I befriended John, but I can't see why anyone would want to hide it... Unless...

I tensed and began to sweat. Could it be...?

No way, David and Wes would not do something like that. Or would they?

I turn around, and see David holding a hoe and Wes holding a bat. They prepare to swing down at me, but I quickly barrel roll to the side. I jump up and run. I felt sweat run down my face, and ran into the woods. I saw trees at all angles. I heard crickets yelling out and leaves rustling. They were nearby. I wouldn't make it out of this alive, would I? Then there's no hope, I must stand and fight. I quickly climb a tree, then wait for them to arrive. I see them below me, and know what I must do. To protect Kurt, to make sure that he doesn't have to suffer through what I did, I must kill them. I jump down upon David, and wrestle the hoe out of his hands. He falls to the ground, and I strike him. Once, twice, three times out of frustration. Blood splattered into the air, and I feel smell the scent of fresh blood. He soon became a disfigured mess. I heard Wes sneaking up behind me, and I quickly clash my hoe against his bat. We both sweat heavily. Why the hell would they possibly want to kill me? Is it because I'm friends with Kurt? Is it because Kurt is their enemy? But why? I have too many questions, and I fight against him and his bat. I start to feel him overpowering me, so I swing the hoe at his legs, tripping him and making him bleed heavily. He attempts to crawl away, and I hit him with the hoe, again. And again, and again! I just don't want to feel the pain, anymore. The pain of being betrayed by best friends... I finally hear a river flowing nearby. I pick Wes up, and toss his body into the river. The water splashes. I continue over to David. I lift him up, and toss him in. The water splashes, again. The once clear water begins to turn a reddish color. I now had to get rid of the baseball bat and the hoe. I threw the hoe in first, and then returned for the bat, only to find it was gone. Gone...? How could it be gone? I looked at my clothes, and saw I had blood on me. I had to make it look like I merely tripped, so people wouldn't get suspicious. I took a nearby rock, and cut at my hand. My hand bled. Perfect.

I returned to the dorm and found that people were wondering where Wes and David went. I pretended not to know the truth, and let them wonder. If they were to learn of what I had done, there is no doubt in my mind they would report me to the authorities, and I would end up dead or worse. I went to sleep that night worried. Sweating, and thinking of reasons why the bat wasn't where I had left it.

The next morning, I walked with Kurt, again.

"Kurt, I have a question for you... Would you happen to know anything about John, by any chance?"

He stopped walking, and quickly responded.

"No."

Why did he stop walking? Why did he respond so quickly?

"Kurt, are you being completely honest with me?"

"I don't know Blaine, but before you accuse me of things, maybe you should make sure _you _are being completely honest!" he lashed out at me.

"What are you talking about? I would never lie to you!" I tell him, reassuringly.

"That's a lie!" he screams.

I hear the trees rustling and birds fly away. He hadn't moved from where he stood, and I faced him. We looked as if it was a stand off for a western movie.

"What are you talking abou-"

"Blaine, I know about what happened before you came here! I know what you did to that poor boy!"

I was shaken. How could he possibly know about that?

"That's right, Blaine! I know!"

I stood there, and was completely silent.

He then smiled and walked on, and I followed. How did he change his emotions so fast...?

That night, Kurt woke me up when I was sleeping. He told me that he knew what I was up to, and wouldn't let me kill him. In his hands, I saw a little knife.

"Kurt, this is crazy, I love you!" I say in the spur of the moment. He doesn't seem to care, though, as he prepares to stab me. I find myself unable to scream, and I jump out of my bed, running away. I run on a dirt path, feeling the brown earth beneath my feet. It was dark and hard to see, but I managed to find the shed. I got the axe out of the shed, and ran back. Kurt was nowhere to be seen. I walked back to the dorm, and walked into my room. Inside, I saw Kurt waiting for me. He lunged at me with the knife, but I swing at him with my axe.

"Get the hell away from me!" I scream. Why isn't anyone coming to help? As I look around, I understand why. Kurt killed them all. All of them. Every. Last. One. No survivors... I was shaken, and asked him a simple question.

"Why, Kurt? Why did you do all of this?"

"I can't let them get in the way of my orders now, can I? I am a mercenary, and I, Kurt Hummel, have been ordered to monitor the students at Dalton for suspicious activity that could harm my agency."

"You bastard..."

I swung my axe at him out of anger and frustration. I feel it collide with his shoulder. I see blood on the axe, and come out of his shoulder. He charges towards me with the knife, and hits me in the stomach. Dammit... I fell to my knees, and watched as he came up to me and removed it. He pulled the knife out of my stomach slowly and painfully, and stared at me. Kurt put the knife in his back pocket, and pulls out something else. Something even more frightful. A needle. Inside of that needle, was no doubt some kind of poison. In that instant, I stood up out of fear and anger, and took my axe and swung downwards upon him. I stared at him, and violently swung at him. I heard him scream in pain, and I felt tears go down my face. It appeared he was trying to say something, and his lips read, "I'm sorry..."

I continued to swing, as tears went down my face. I was killing the person I loved. I swung at him, dismembering his body. I cried the entire time, through.

"Why!" I screamed.

I swung.

With every swing, I lost a little bit of the feeling of betrayal. Kurt, what were you thinking? I think back to the happy times, hugging him, and being wonderful friends with him. Why? Why did it have to come to this? I swung. As I continued, I thought of how much was unsaid, what I had wanted to do. I didn't want it to end like this. I never imagined this would happen. My best friend, the person I loved the most, was dying. Not dying naturally, or because of some criminal on the street, but because of me. The person they trusted the most, their best friend, the person they loved the most. I felt betrayed, and I felt like I had betrayed him. I swung again, and again. Why? Why did this happen? I slid down onto the wooden floorboards. I continued to cry, with the never ending flow of tears. David, Wes, and Kurt. All died by my hand... All because of me... My friends are dead because of me! What caused all of this to happen? What drove us all to murder? I still felt the pain from the knife wound. I stood up, and began to walk towards a notebook. I picked up the notebook and tore a page out. I found a pencil on a nearby desk, and wrote a message to those who discover this tragedy.

"_I have been attacked by my best friends, and wish that I do not become just a memory. I want it to be known about that was occurred. My best friends and I have all died, and now, because my best friend, the person I loved the most is now dead, and has died by my hand, I must go join him, as I commit suicide."_

I took the axe I held in my hand and looked at its sharp edge. I then look at the knife Kurt tried to kill me with. I take the knife, and impale myself in the stomach, finishing what Kurt had started. My vision got hazy, and I saw blood surround my body. And with that, I say good-bye to the world, as I die for my sins.


End file.
